Demigod ABC one shots!
by XxWarriorsrockxX
Summary: Kind of self explanatory. ABC one-shots about your favorite PJO characters. CHAPTER H IS UP! ""YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO MC'DONALD'S EVERYWHERE! YOU SHOULD WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN! GOODBYE!" Nico yelled, then wrapped his black cape (he has strange wardrobe choices sometimes) around himself, then ran out the door at full speed, yelling something about 'Victory will be mine'."
1. INTRO

Hey Readers!

This is a bunch if random PJO abc one shots. This is not A. You can request words for A. I'll probably pick the first one requested. So review now!

Its gonna be at Camp Half Blood and about the randomness that demigods can have at a camp full of them!

REVIEW AND ENJOY!

P.S. I already picked the word for A


	2. A is for Aardvark

Hey guys!

Welcome back to Camp Half Blood one shots!

Diclaimer: I don't own PJO or Tori Vega from Victorious. Or webkinz

Enjoy... Letter A!

* * *

**A is for Aardvark**

"Nico, for the last time, I will not buy you an aardvark!" Percy yelled at his younger cousin.

Nico had just made Percy wake up by jumping on his bed at 3:00 in the morning.

Nico was wearing very strange PJ's for a son of the god who's kind of the Underworld. He was wearing sky blue footie PJ's with those weird pea-green zombies, aardvarks n aardvark webkinz.

Percy was dressed in normal PJ's, a pair of PJ pants and a t-shirt.

"But I had a dream where an aardvark helped me learn to love and then was my wing man, and then Tori Vega fell in love with me when me and Aardy saved her from the evil ant eater named Billy Joe!" Nico whined.

"Nico, I have two things to say. One, Tori Vega is a fictional character played my the actress Victoria Justice. Two, did the Aardvark talk to you?" Percy asked.

"Yeah! He had a really deep voice, but then he told me to kill Blackjack, and I knew it was all in my head." Nico said.

"Nico, go back to bed." Percy mumbled, his face smooshed into his pillow.

"Fine." Nico said, then walked out the door.

**~ONE HOUR LATER~**

Percy woke up to the sound of someone yelling his name. He grumbled and sat up.

Thalia was on the Iris Message screen. Percy groaned when he saw the time: 4 a.m.

"Kelp Head, why did Nico Iris Message me at four in the morning asking me to buy him an aardvark because, and I quote 'you were too mean and evil to buy him a lovable friend who he would love for years'?" Thalia asked.

"He had a dream where an aardvark named Aarty helped him get Tori Vega to fall in love with him." Percy replied, then face planted into his pillow.

"Kelp Head! Kelp Head!" Percy couldn't hear Thalia anymore because he was off to Dreamland.

**~THAT MORNING~**

Percy was at his breakfast table when Nico stood this the Hades table.

"Attention everyone! I need an aardvark as a pet, and Percy won't get me one. So I have prepared this 5 hour long speech about why he should but me an aardvark." Nico said then started his speech.

**~FIVE HOURS LATER~**

"So Percy, can I have an aardvark now?" Nico asked a sleeping Percy.

"Huh? Oh sure, whatever." Percy trailed off then went back to sleep.

He could hear a faint "YES!" In the background.

* * *

A/N:

hehe. I was mean to Nico and made a 14 year old boy have a webkinz aardvark.

For all of you people out there that don't know what webkinz are, they are stuffed animals with codes on their tags that you can enter on the Internet and play with them in real life and a virtual world.

Okay, it was short and not that good, but it was fun to write!

PLEASE REVIEW AND PUT LETTER C SUGGESTIONS IN! (I already chose B hehe)

XxWarriorsrockxX ~out~

PEACE!


	3. B is for Banned

Hi! Most of these will probably be about Nico cause he's sooo fun to make fun of!

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Only one person does, and I'm not that person. I wish... I also don't own Walmart. I also don't own Dancing Waters perfume, if there is such a thing.

I don't really know what Juvie is like, so yeahhhhhhh... I did my best.

BTW: in this fic, Nico is 16 and Percy and Annabeth are 20 and married.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Nico's in where?" Annabeth screeched at Percy.

"Juvie. Apparently he got kicked out of Walmart and refused to leave." Percy replied.

"So we have to go get him?" Annabeth said.

"Yeah. A family member has to do it. A close family member. His mom is out of the question. So is his dad and uncles. All of the rest if his family is dead besides you, me and Thalia. And I don't think a 15 year old girl can go into Juvie to get her 17 year old cousin." Percy said. Annabeth sighed.

"Then lets go." Annabeth said while walking out the door.

* * *

Annabeth and Percy walked into Juvie. Percy walked up to a security guard.

"Hello. We're here to pick up Nico Di Angelo." Annabeth said. The security guard just nodded.

"Can we pick him up now?" Percy asked. The guard nodded and pointed to a door. Percy and Annabeth walked though the door.

Inside was a dull gray room with gray metal picnic tables. Nico was handcuffed to a table in the corner, propping himself up with his other hand.

"Percy!" he yelled, then stood up. The chains on the handcuffs were too short and he fell back down, face planting on the table. Percy and Annabeth walked over to Nico.

"Care to tell us how you got in this joint?" Percy said, though it was more of a statement.

**~FLASHBACK~**

**Nico Di Angelo walked into the doors of Walmart. He had some very big plans for that day, and he was very excited about them. Well, as excited as the son of the king of the dead can be. His plans were to get kicked out of Walmart.**

**As he walked around the store, he decided what he should do. He cackled to himself, earning a few strange looks from the fellow customers. **

**His plan consisted of 5 parts.**

**PART 1: ASK EMPLOYEE TI HELP FIND MOM. THEN REMEMBER SHE IS DEAD**

**Nico ran up to an employee. **

**"I can't find my mother! MOM! MOOOOOOOOM!" Nico screeched.**

**"Okay, okay, we'll find your momma." the employee said, the the two of them walked around the store trying to find Nico's mom, who would never be found. **

**"Are you sure your mom is even here?" The employee said, exasperated. **

**"Oh wait, I just remembered! My mom dies when I was 7! I'm so stupid sometimes!" Nico said, happily skipping away. **

**"What, what! You know what, never mind." the employee walked up to his boss. **

**"I quit! This job Ana's been driving me crazy! 'Gerald, stack the oranges! No you didn'demo it right! Stack them again!' Now I have to deal with a 16 year old guy who needed to find his mom, then remembered she died, like 9 years ago!" The employee, Gerald, threw off his name tag then stomped off. His boss just looked confused. **

**The whole time Nico had been watching from behind a plant, then couldn't stop his laughter.**

**PART 2: DART AROUND SUSPICIOUSLY WHILE HUMMING THE MISSION IMPOSSIBLE SONG**

**Nico had changed into the black clothes he had brought and drafted around like a spy, humming the Mission Impossible song. **

**~3 minutes later~**

**Gerald's boss had gotten a bunch of complaints from customers about a teenage boy darting around the frozen foods section. The strange part was he seemed strangely like the boy Gerald quit because of...**

**PART 3: TRY ON WOMEN'S CLOTHING THEN ASK CUSTOMER SERVICE WHY THEY DON'T FIT AND YELL THAT'S EXOLAINS A LOT WHEN IT IS EXPLAINED **

**Nico walked up to customer service, cutting to the front of the line of 5 people. He peered at the lady's name tag.**

**"Jo, I would like to know why these pants don't fit me!" Nico screeched. **

**"You are a boy right?" Jo asked.**

**"Yes!" **

**"These are girls pants." **

**"That explains why they had bras! I thought they were just weird slingshots!" Nico yelled, smiling like he was happy with himself. **

**PART 4: SPRAY PREFUME ON ME AND A LITTLE BOY**

**Nico walked into the perfume isle. He picked up the Dancing Waters perfume and sprayed it all over himself. **

**The lady buying perfume with her son eyed him warily. **

**"Hi mam! I have two questions. One, do I smell good?" Nico asked, stuffing his hand in her face.**

**"And two, can I spray this on your son to make him smell good? Thanks!" Nico didn't even wait for an answer before spraying the poor kid with Dancing Waters perfume. **

**Then Nico cackled evilly and ran away.**

**PART 5: FRUIT BOWLING!**

**Nico had gathered a small crowd of kinds under the age of 10, and it included a few babies. He had a large lettuce ball, and 10 squash set up in a triangle formation. Nico had even gotten a 12 year old to be a 'sports announcer'. **

**Nico slowly backed up, then came running at the pins, jumping on them and squashing them, spraying the kids with squashed squash(Hehe). They all screamed in terror, then ran away. **

**Suddenly the store manager came up to Nico with two huge guys with yellow security vests.**

**"Why do you have security guards? This is a grocery store, not a movie set." Nico said, acting smart.**

**"You are BANNED from Walmart until the day you die!" The manager said, then the yellow vested guys each grabbed one of Nico's arms and escorted him outside the store, where a group of cops were waiting. **

**"Uh oh." Nico muttered. **

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

"And that is how I, Nico Di Angelo, got banned from Wal-Mart and jot sent to Juvie." Nico said smugly.

"Okay Nico, time to go home." Annabeth said. On their way out Nico was asking all sorts of questions.

"Will you sneak me into Walmart?" Nico asked.

"No, Nico."

"Can you help me sneak into Walmart?"

"No."

"Will you buy me a toothbrush?"

"Sure."

"Really?"

"No."

"Dang it!"

* * *

A/N:

Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to update really often, because this is really fun for me to write!

PLEASE REVIEW WITH LETTER C SUGGESTIONS!

XxWarriorsrockxX

OUT!

PEACE!

P.S.: hehe I love signing out that way!


	4. C is for Cactus

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated until now. I fell asleep this morning, when I was planning on doing it, then I had a friend over, then we went to dinner, and then I got sidetracked.

Anyways,

ELJOY!

* * *

Travis Stoll checked his watch.

"We have 1 hour! Let's get in our costumes!" He yelled to his brother, Connor Stoll.

Travis and Connor were in their cabin at camp Half Blood. The Hermes cabin. It was currently filled with kids of all ages running around screaming at each other. Why, you might ask? It was Halloween at Camp Half Blood!

Halloween at Camp Half Blood consists of every camper, no matter what age, getting into a costume. Then they take the large camp vans, stuff all of the kids in them, then they all drive to New York City, where they go trick or treating. All of the kids had to stay in one group though.

Now, Travis and Connor preferred trick over treat. Although they would happily take either.

As Travis surveyed the cabin, he was proud of his cabin. Holly was a vampire. Tori was dressed as a robber. Mike was a werewolf, and so on. The only person he was not proud of came through the doors of the cabin just then.

It was none other than Conner. The reason why Travis was considering ditching Connor was because of the costume he was wearing.

Connor was dressed as a cactus. With pink flowers.

"Hey bro! Here's your costume!" Connor said excitedly while tossing Travis his costume. Travis instantly regretted letting Connor pick out his costume.

It was the exact same thing Connor was wearing.

What happened next was the worst.

Connor threw matching costumes to the rest of the Hermes cabin.

"We'll be the Cactus Crowd!" Connor yelled. The rest of the cabin just stared.

"Come on guys! Go get changed!" Connor told them, and they all grudgingly walked off.

* * *

20 minutes later, the Cactus Crowd had gathered back outside the Hermes cabin.

"Come on guys! Lets go get some candy!" Connor yelled, followed by a bunch of half hearted 'yay's and 'let's go's.

The Cactus Crowd trudged up to the camp vans. A few snickers were heard from members of the other cabins.

Slowly, all of the Camp Half Blood campers squished into the vans.

* * *

"Trick or Treat!" The Hermes campers yelled.

The campers had decided to split up. The Hermes cabin had taken a wealthy apartment building in Manhattan.

The equivalent of a large bag of candy was dropped into each of their bags, and all o dThe children's faces broke out into huge smiles.

They had just knocked on the second-to-last door in the hallway of the fourth floor.

The last door was creepier than the others. It was painted gray instead if the others shades of white, red, and blue (yes, the apartment building looked like a street corner after a Fourth of July parade). It had a skull door knocker and large bowl of candy on a small wooden table. Above the table was a piece of paper with large, blocky all-caps letters. On the paper 'TAKE, IF YOU DARE' was written.

The kids weren't sure what would happen if they took some, but they were demigods! Most of them had fought in a war, and all of them had killed hundreds of monsters.

Travis had decided to take some candy, and he reached in for a bag of candy corn. He slowly picked it up and put it in his bag, letting out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. He turned to his fellow campers.

"See, everything is fine-" Travis was cut off by the sound of an old door slowly creeping open. He slowly turned around and came face to face with-

"GHOST CACTUS!" Travis screamed like a seven year old girl. Correction, like a six year old girl. Little seven year old Julia's scream was manlier.

All of the campers raced down the hallway. The ghost cactus ran after them. All of the kids crammed themselves into the elevator, and Connor hurriedly pressed the button. The elevator doors closed before the ghost cactus could get in.

They slowly went down to the lobby, listening to Connor humming the elevator music until Holly slapped him.

They got out and the lights flickered for a moment. Then they came back on, and the ghost cactus was standing right in front of Connor. All of the kids ran out the front door of the lobby, screaming about th ghost cactus.

Then Percy and the Athena cabin kids came out from their hiding spot.

"And that is why you should always use special effects on Halloween." Malcolm, one of Athena's sons, said.

* * *

A/N:

Hope you guys liked it! I had no idea why there's a ghost cactus in there, as I can't control my writing. It just... Happens.

BTW: if I have no reviews by the morning (morning where I live) I will decide the word on my own.

PLEASE REVIEW AND SUGGEST LETTER D IDEAS!

Thanks for reading,

XxWarriorsrockxX

PEACE!


	5. D IS FOR DRACAENAE

**Sorry for not updating for such a long time! **

**Anyways, Here is the D chapter!**

* * *

**D IS FOR DRACAENAE**

Leo walked down the cereal isle in Wal-Mart. He was getting some food for camp because they were running low. He grabbed a few boxes, humming Christmas carols to himself even though it was July.

"Excuse me, but do you know where we can find a demigod?" a hissing voice asked from behind Leo. The monster had put a scaly hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Um... I don't really..." Leo trailed off, hoping they would believe him and move on, but knowing it was foolish.

"LIAR!" the monster yelled in her - yes it was definitely a girl - hissing voice.

Leo slowly turned around to face the monster. It was a dracaenae.

Leo's eyes widened and he slowly backed away. He took off running, knocking over a stand full of oranges. The dracaenae slipped on the oranges, giving Leo a good head start.

_Hmm... maybe if i knock everything over, I'll be able to get back to camp, _Leo thought. He ran to a stand full of tomatoes. He grabbed two of them and dumped the rest out.

He kept running, and in 2 minutes, he had pushed over a bunch of watermelons, grapes, and cantaloupes. He had also pushed down shelves of toy cars, barbies, and pillow pets.

There was only one dracaenae left, but it was the tallest one.

Leo looked around, and didn't see any good weapons. He decided to just use a chicken from the frozen food department.

Leo was backed up into the wall of an isle. He had an idea.

The dracaenae backed up, and charged.

When the monster got close, Leo ducked to the side, and the dracaenae crashed into the wall. It came tumbling down, and the monster turned into dust.

Leo sighed and turned around to leave the store.

His way was blocked by a very short, plump, and angry manager flanked by two large men in yellow jackets.

"Hi guys. I'll just be going now-" Leo was cut off by each of the security guards grabbing one of his arms.

"What's going on?" Leo asked.

"We are escorting you off the premises." the manager said.

* * *

"And that is how I was kicked out of Wal-Mart." Leo finished his story.

"Okay Leo, that was a nice story, and was that also the reason I had to come bail you out of jail?" Chiron asked.

"Yeah..."

* * *

**Ta-da! Did you guys like it? **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM IS APPRECIATED!**

**XxWarriorsrockxX **

**OUT! PEACE!**


	6. E is for EGGS

**Hey guys! I'm back with E! This one is kinda suckish, but I like it... kinda. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**E is for Eggs**

Katie Gardener was sleeping in the Demeter cabin when a repeated 'SPLAT' came from outside.

She moaned and rolled over. She had forgotten she was on the top bunk and came crashing to the floor.

Katie's eyes flew open and she pulled herself up.

It was early in the morning, and still fairly cold out even if it was summer. So, Katie pulled a wool sweater on over her pajamas.

She quietly crept to the door. She didn't want to wake up her half siblings and risk being chased through the camp at 4 a.m.

Katie quietly opened the front door and slipped outside.

She was not happy with what she saw: Connor and Travis Stoll pelting the Demeter cabin with eggs.

"Hey!" she yelled.

Travis and Connor looked at each other then ran.

Katie easily caught up to them and grabbed each one's ear.

She brought them to the dining pavilion and sat them down at the Hermes table.

"Now, you guys will promise not to pelt my cabin with eggs or I'll break up with Travis." Katie demanded.

Connor opened his mouth, probably to refuse, but Travis put his hand over Connor's mouth.

"Alright." Travis said, but he looked very disappointed.

"Good. Now get me some food." Katie said, kicking her feet up on the table.

"Why should we?" Connor said, but Travis replied with a "I would love too, sweetie." while sending his brother a death glare. Not as good as Annabeth's, but enough to make Connor slowly get up and follow his brother.

The next morning the campers came into the dining pavilion to find Katie laying face first on one of the benches of the table, Connor asleep with his face in a bowl of macaroni, and Travis passed out on the floor.

* * *

Sorry for the horrible ending!

**PLEASE REVIEW WITH F SUGGESTIONS!**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM IS APPRECIATED!**

**XxWarriorsrockxX**

**OUT! PEACE!**


	7. F is for FLAMETHROWER

**I would like to clear up that I don't know anything about flamethrowers. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO OR FLAMETHROWERS. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Percy PoV**

I was swimming in the ocean by CampHalf Blood. No one else was on the beach (that might be because it was April and cold outside), and I was enjoying the peace and quiet.

That is, until Connor and Travis just HAD to ruin it.

I was floating around on my back, sort of sleeping.

"PERCY!" I heard Connor yell. I sighed and got out and put the towel around by waist.

"YEAH?" I yell back.

"COME QUICK! WE'RE AT THE HERMES CABIN!" Travis yelled. I ran as fast as I could. When Travis and Connor ask for me to help, 75% of the time it's not good.

I reached their cabin. I didn't see anything wrong, so that was good.

"PERCY! AROUND BACK!" Travis called to me.

I ran around back to see the entire back end of the Hermes cabin on fire. No wonder they called me.

I pulled some water from the ocean and put the fire out.

"What happened this time?" I asked.

"Well..."

_*FLASHBACK* _

**_Travis PoV_**

_"Connor, guess what I found!" _

_"What Travis?" _

_"A FLAMETHROWER!" _

_"OOOOOO! Let's play with it!" _

_Travis turned it on (A/N: I don't know anything about flamethrowers soo...) _

_"I wanna hold it!" Connor yelled._

_"No! It's mine!" Travis yelled back. _

_soon, an all out Flamethrower wrestling match was going on. _

_Then, they both dropped it, and the cabin caught on fire._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

**3rd person PoV**

"Idiots." Percy muttered as he walked out of the cabin.

"Don't forget to fix the wall!" Percy added.

Travis and Connor turned back to the big gaping hole in the side of their cabin.

"Great..." Travis said sarcastically.

* * *

**Sorry for the really short chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW WITH G SUGGESTION!**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS APPRECIATED!**

**XxWarriorsrockxX**

**OUT! PEACE!**


	8. G is for GREEN HAIR

**This was fun to write. Really. **

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys like it enough to favorite it!**

**Please review!**

* * *

**Travis PoV**

Connor and I were pranking the Aphrodite cabin. Right then we were sneaking around to the back of the cabin. Everyone else was at dinner, probably hoping that they weren't the ones getting pranked by Connor and I.

We then reached the open window in the back.

"Boost me up!" I hissed to Connor.

"No! You get me up to the window!" Connor whisper yelled.  
**-FIVE MINUTES LATER-**

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Okay, enough! Just boost me up!"

"FINE." Connor huffed dramatically.

He grabbed my shoe, and pushed me up. I managed to get to the window, but I fell through it and landed with a loud 'THUD' on the floor.

I stood up, brushed my hands off, and stuck my head through the window.

"Did little Travie get hurt? Did he dent himself?" Connor asked with a pretend pouty face.

"No! I only dented my pride and dignity! Wow, that came out wrong!" I said, annoyed at myself.

Eventually, Connor got through the window.

"Do you have the stuff?" I whispered.

"Yeah." Connor whispered back.

We quietly crept into the bathroom (I'm amazed they only have one) and looked around.

PINK. That was all that entered my mind as I looked. Pink sink. Pink toilet. Pink wallpaper. Pink floor. Pink shower. Pink shower curtains.

Connor and I both silently screamed, knowing if we actually screamed, it would alert the camp of our position and then we would chased by angry Aphrodite kids.

We grabbed their shampoos, conditioners, toothpastes, and every other thing we could fill with green hair dye.

Connor pulled out his big can of green hair dye and we filled every single thing with it (I even filled their pillows with it!).

"I call the bathroom!" We could hear the muffled voices from outside the cabin.

It had to be the Aphrodite kids because they're the only ones who call bathrooms. Let alone have one in their cabin.

Connor and I exchanged worried looks, quickly shoved all of their hair-care products in random places, and scrambled out of the bathroom and through the window as fast as we could go. And not a moment too soon. As soon as my feet were through the window, a bunch of pretty freaks burst through the door and ran to the bathroom.

I joined Connor on the ground and we sprinted back to our cabin.

**-TEN MINUTES LATER-**

**Connor PoV**

Travis and I were relaxing in the Hermes cabin when we heard a shriek coming from the Aphrodite cabin.

"MY HAIR IS GREEN!"

"MY HAIR IS TOO!"

"MY TEETH ARE GREEN!"

"THERE'S GREEN STUFF IN MY PILLOW!"

About ten seconds later, a group of girls with green hair and teeth and a few with green faces, burst through our door.

"STOLLS! YOU'RE BOTH DEAD!" Drew yelled.

**-NEXT MORNING AT THE SWORD ARENA-**

**Percy PoV**

I was going to teach the Hermes cabin about sword fighting in the sword arena today.

Now, they're an interesting bunch to teach. There's the Stolls, who take every opportunity they get to try and stab me. Lily, who always steals my wallet. Chris, who just stands in the corner. And then there's always the new-bees, who are pretty bad at sword fighting and swing their sword around like a club and almost chop my head off. Every. SINGLE. TIME!

What I didn't expect was to see a bunch of normal people walking in (well, at least as normal as about three dozen kids under 20 with elf-ish grins can be) and then two completely green Stolls.

Their hair was green. Their clothes were green. Their skin was green.

"Why do you guys look like broccoli?" I asked them.

"Six words. Aphrodite cabin and green hair dye." Travis-or was it Connor?- answered me.

"Why did I have to ask..."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS APPRECAITED!**

**-XxWarriorsrockxX-**


	9. H is for HAMBURGER

**This one was requested by a guest, and you know who you are :). I think we all know how this one goes...**

* * *

**H is for HAMBURGERS**

Nico di Angelo strolled down the sidewalk, very unhappy.

"Why does it have to be sooooo hot?" Nico whined to himself.

Nico saw a Mc'Donald's, and decided to get a hamburger.

He walked in through the door, and got in the unbearably long line. Even if everyone was having their lunch break then, it was still unbelievably long.

"Hurry it up!" He yelled from the back of the line.

"SHUT UP!" A lady at the cash register yelled.

Suddenly, she disappeared in a bottomless pit, (that's what they thought, but we all know where that thing goes) and Nico couldn't help but laugh.

He ran up to the counter, and stepped in front of everyone.

"Hello! I want some food!" Nico yelled, whishing there was some kind of a bell.

"What do you want?" a bored looking teenage girl dressed in the Mc'Donald's uniform asked.

"WHAT DO I WANT? WHAT DO I WANT? I WANT SMARTER EMPLOYEES HERE, BUT NOOOO!" Nico screamed.

"Do you want some food or not?" the lady still looked really bored, and no amount of screaming was going to change the fact that this was the worst job in the history of the earth. Maybe pooper scoopers were worse off though...

"YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO MC'DONALD'S EVERYWHERE! YOU SHOULD WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN! GOODBYE!" Nico yelled, then wrapped his black cape (he has strange wardrobe choices sometimes) around himself, then ran out the door at full speed, yelling something about 'Victory will be mine'.

Needless to say, that was the day that poor employee quit, and her final words as a Mc'Donald's employee were "This place attracts all kinds of weirdos!"

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness of this one. I just feel if it was any longer it would be kinda boring...**

**-XxWarriorsrockxX-**


	10. I is for ICELANDIC COD

**If you don't know what Icelandic cod is, it's a type of fish. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PJO**

* * *

**I is for ICELANDIC COD**

"Do I have to?" Percy whined.

"Yes." Travis replies smugly, and Percy lunged for him, but Annabeth held him back.

"You're lucky Annabeth is here, Stoll." Percy practically snarled at him.

"AHHHHHH!" Connor yelped.

Percy had managed to get out of Annabeth's grasp, and started chasing Travis and Connor around the cabins, while Annabeth ran after yelling: "PERSEUS JACKSON! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"NEVER!" Percy jokingly yelled back.

Finally, Annabeth managed to hold Percy's hands behind his back, and Travis and Connor stopped running, panting heavily.

"Just do it, Percy." Annabeth sighed.

"I can't!" Percy said.

Annabeth hauled Percy off by grabbing his ear. Connor and Travis could hear Annabeth yelling at Percy.

Eventually, they came back, Annabeth looking annoyed, and Percy looking slightly scared.

"Oooh, is Pewcy scawed of his wittle giwlfriend?" Connor asked, saying "is Percy scared of his little girlfriend".

Before Connor knew it, he was pinned by Annabeth while Percy tackled Travis.

"Point taken." Connor managed to choke out.

Annabeth hopped off and walked back to Percy.

Later, Percy sat at the Poseidon table in the dining pavilion. He was there with Annabeth, Connor, Travis, Leo, Piper, Lacey (an Aphrodite girl) and a few other of the quieter campers and most of the Hermes cabin.

"Percy, you have to eat it. It's only fish, and you lost the bet." Annabeth explained.

"What kind is it?" Percy sheepishly asked.

"Icelandic cod." Travis piped up.

Percy slowly reached down with his fork, and stabbed a piece of it. He raised it to his mouth so slow you could barely tell it was moving.

"Gods, Percy, JUST EAT IT!" Piper yelped, who looked very uncomfortable next to Leo, who was bouncing up and down and side to side. Unfortunately for Lacey, she had the last seat on the bench and Leo was next to her. Leo did a half hip-bump that sent poor Lacey tumbling to the ground with a squeak and a muffled 'ow' from the ground.

Seriously, that kid is the definition of ADHD. If you look it up, the definition should say 'Leo Valdez'.

Percy put it in his mouth, and his face turned green.

He rushed over to the trashcan, and Annabeth and Piper cringed in sympathy, Leo laughed his head off while Piper Lacey continually smacked him upside the head, Connor and Travis recorded it, and everyone else ran away, disgusted.

Even if Percy was puking his guts out in a trashcan, he still managed to destroy Connor, Travis, and Leo's cell phones with a wave of water.

"Hey!" the three of them whined simultaneously yelped.

And that is why Percy was sick for a week and Connor, Travis, and Leo ended up in the infirmary.

* * *

**TA-DA!**

**WHOOOOO! CHAPTER I DONE!**

**-XxWarriorsrockxX-**


	11. J is for JUST DANCE 4

**TWO IN ONE DAY! WAHOO! **

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO, JUST DANCE 1, JUST DANCE 2, JUST DANCE 3, JUST DANCE 4, OR ANY OF THE SONGS MENTIONED OR ANY OF THE MUSICAL ARTISITS MENTIONED.**

**WHY AM I DOING THIS IN ALL CAPS? BECAUSE IT'S AWESOME!**

* * *

**J is for JUST DANCE 4**

Connor and Travis Stoll had recently become obsessed with the game Just Dance 4, and had decided to throw a Just Dance party in their cabin. And everyone would come, because they were the only cabin with a TV, let alone a Wii.

Everyone was going to start arriving in about five minutes, and Travis and Connor were bouncing around the room. They had kicked all of their siblings out about ten minutes ago and said they could come back for the party.

Pretty soon, the doorbell rang, and Connor and Travis both raced for the door, but Connor hip-bumped Travis, which sent him flying into the wall.

Connor opened the door and Travis walked over, rubbing the spot where he hit his head.

Percy, Annabeth, and Leo all stood there. Percy was leaning against the wall, Annabeth looked majorly annoyed, and Leo was grinning like a maniac.

"I'm ready to DANCE IT UP!" Leo shrieked, striking a ridiculous disco pose.

"Come on in!" Connor said, motioning with his arm for the three of them to come in.

Leo practically ran in, and Percy and Annabeth walked in calmly.

Leo grabbed a controller, and quickly selected 'Umbrella' by Rihanna. Connor and Travis grabbed two other controllers, and Percy was shoved towards the TV too.

Percy looked so humiliated, so Connor, Travis, and Leo obviously had to humiliate him more.

They started singing along, and let me say that not one of them can sing even remotely okay.

"I'm done." Percy growled, and put his remote down.

Soon, more campers started to trickle in, and were tortured by Leo, Travis, and Connor's horrible singing.

At the moment when things got even worse, the three were singing Beauty and the Beat, and all the boys and about half of the girls started screaming and clutching their ears in pain. A quarter of the girls looked extremely annoyed, The rest looked overjoyed, squealed, then danced around excitedly despite the bad singing.

"AHHHHG! STOP THE SONG!" Percy screeched.

"NEVER!" Leo, Travis, and Connor yelled simultaneously, then started singing horribly again.

Then a giant red bull burst through the wall and ate the TV.

**THE END**

Kidding, kidding. What actually happened was this...

After many songs and torturing people, Leo, Connor, and Travis were singing some old song that for some reason was on Just Dance 4.

Now, let me get this straight. Chiron did not know about the party. He thought Connor and Travis had invited a few people to come and play Just Dance. Chiron did not approve of parties, but he never stopped one before. But that was because they had all told him and gotten his approval. But Connor and Travis did not.

So that is why Chiron kicked down the door, his human half dressed as a cop, and held up a banana.

"FREEZE!" Oh, how Chiron loved freaking out those Hermes twins.

Connor and Travis screamed like an Aphrodite girl (offense intended) and tried to jump into each other's arms, but ended up falling flat on their faces.

Leo sheepishly waved, then rushed out the door, followed by everyone else except Percy and Annabeth, who wouldn't miss the Stolls being chewed out for anything.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chiron sighed.

"Uh..." Connor trailed off.

"You both have to clean the showers for the next month." Chiron explained.

"WHAT?" they squealed, and glared at Annabeth and Percy who were laughing their heads off.

And that is why Connor and Travis had spent four Saturdays cleaning toilets and showers, and then refused to use any bathroom besides the one in the Aphrodite cabin for another four Saturdays.

* * *

**THIS WAS SO FUN TO WRITE, AND ALL CAPS IS SO FUN TOO! IT MAKES EVERYTHING A PARTY!**

**ANYWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW **

**ALL FLAMES BELONG TO LEO**

**-XxWarriorsrockxX-**

**FLAME ON!**


	12. K is for KISS THE GIRL

**I would like to introduce the latest installment of this random story!**

**I would like to thank a guest who calls herself/himself whatupmypeeps. He/She has given me countless ideas, and this chapter, I and J have all been their idea. Thank you so much for your continued support! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO OR KISS THE GIRL. THE ONLY THING I OWN IS THE PLOT, AND BLAKE WHO I MADE UP. **

* * *

**K is for KISS THE GIRL**

Travis knocked on the door to the Demeter cabin, and Katie's brother Blake opened the door,

"So you're Katie's new boyfriend, huh?" Blake narrowed his eyes at Travis.

"Yup." Travis said, completely unaware of his date's overprotective brother.

"I'm ready." Katie said as she walked through the door of her cabin. She was wearing a blue dress, and it matched Travis's tie perfectly.

"Hey beautiful." Travis said, somewhat smoothly. Katie blushed, then grabbed his hand.

"Lets go." Katie said, and sent a glare at Blake, who shrugged.

Soon they reached the canoe lake, and Travis helped Katie into the canoe. He then hopped in after her, and he rowed to the middle of the lake.

They were eating from their picnic, and Connor and Leo watched from underwater while Percy kept the bubble from popping while lounging on the bottom.

"NOW!" Leo yelled, and Percy had the bubble rise to the surface.

Percy stayed mostly underwater, just poking his head out from the water to watch.

Connor and Leo waited for the perfect moment, still unseen by the two in the canoe.

Travis and Katie were both leaning in when the two decided it was the perfect moment.

_"SHA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA MY OH MY  
LOOK LIKE THE BOY TOO SHY  
AIN'T GONNA KISS THE GIRL!" _Leo and Connor sang loudly and incredibly off key.

"What was that for?" Travis screeched.

" _SHA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA AIN'Y IT SAD  
AIN'T IT A SHAME, TOO BAD  
HE GONNA MISS THE GIRL!" _Leo and Connor added, singing it the same way as the last part.

"You guys are going down!" Travis yelled, then dived into the water.

Travis was trying to shove Connor and Leo underwater, Connor was trying to make Travis go underwater, and Leo was still singing Kiss the Girl.

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la don't be scared  
You got the moo-" Leo sang, then was pushed underwater.

"Want some popcorn?" Percy asked Katie.

"Sure." she replied, and Percy hopped into the boat.

He handed her some popcorn that seemed to appear out of nowhere, and the two each ate popcorn form their bowls while watching Travis and Connor fight and Leo sing some fight music.

"DUN-DA-DA-DA! DUN-DA-DA-DA! DUN-DA-DA-DA!" Leo sang repeatedly before he was sucked into the fight.

"This is better than cable."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW WITH L SUGGESTIONS! I ALREADY HAVE A POSSIBILITY (THANKS whatupmypeeps) BUT THERE ARE ALWAYS OTHER OPTIONS!**

**-XxWarriorsrockxX-**


	13. L is for LIPER

**I am so sorry about the huge wait for this! To apologize, I will be posting a second chapter right after this one!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FANFICTION, OVERHEADS, OR PJO. AND IF YOUR FANFICTION IS THIS STORY, I AM SORRY BUT I WROTE WHAT I WROTE. **

* * *

**L is for LIPER**

The birds were chirping, the monsters were chirping, and Connor and Travis were tormenting their fellow demigods. Ah, just your average day at Camp Half Blood.

Travis and Connor's newest scheme consisted of rounding up a group of the older campers and trapping them in the Hermes cabin.

Which was why all of them had lost their mind, including the Stolls.

Leo was yelling about the lack of snack tables. Piper and Drew were trying to charmspeak each other into walking off a cliff. Reyna and Annabeth were screaming at each other. Percy was passed out on the couch while Jason poked him with a stick singing 'POKE A STICK AT A GRIZZLY BEAR' from Dumb Ways to Die. Connor had wedged himself in the corner and was eating a bran muffin, cackling evilly, and yelling 'SHE WILL BE MINE! SHE WILL BE MINE!'. Katie and Travis were kissing in the other corner. Hazel and Frank were inspecting a pile of gems Hazel got from the ground. Clarisse looked like she wanted to smash something. Chris was trying to calm her down. Thalia and Nico were calling each other names and continually insulting each other.

"Birds are scarier than you! And they're not afraid of heights!"

"I bet the dead think you smell!"

"Where is the dang snack table? I WAS PROMISED A DANG SNACK TABLE!"

"Go jump off a cliff!"

"You can't even keep your camp under control!"

"You never have any fun!"

"POKE A STICK AT A GRIZZLY BEAR!"

"I think they're emeralds."

"No, they're definitely sapphires."

"They're green, not blue."

"Where's Maimer?!"

"Clarisse, calm down!"

Travis finally broke away from Katie and walked to the front of the room, where a whiteboard had a website projected onto it. It looked like it had categories, and there were two main areas. Fanfiction and Crossovers. In those categories were smaller ones such as books, movies, and TV shows.

"Ahem. I would like everyone's attention." Travis said, but no one heard him over the noise. "EVERYBODY LISTEN UP!" he screamed.

Everyone turned their attention to Travis.

"My brother and I have gathered you here today to show you the wonders of millions of fangirls going through the horrors of Percy Jackson withdrawl." Travis said, and Connor nodded.

"You see, a mortal has written about us, but mortals believe the book is fantasy." Connor added.

"This website is a place where these fangirls can gather and write about their favorite characters from the book series. There are eight books so far, but Rick Riordan, the author is still writing." Travis explained, and Connor pulled up a powerpoint. "The first book in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians is called The Lightning Thief. I'm pretty sure you guys can figure that one out. The next is The Sea of Monsters. Third, is Titan's Curse, then the Battle of the Labyrinth. The final book is The Last Olympian. The next series isn't finished yet, and it's where the seven come in. There's The Lost Hero, then Son of Neptune, and Mark of Athena. The next book, House of Hades, is not out yet." Travis explained while Connor pulled up the related slides.

"We are here to read some of these stories, and see your disgusted faces." Connor said, and pulled the website back up. He clicked on the book category, and then Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

"What? It's the 4th biggest category?" Annabeth and Reyna screeched together, then glared at each other.

"Just click the button." Travis sighed. Connor clicked.

"Uh, I'll just click on the first story." Connor slid the mouse over and clicked on the first story. It was titled 'Liper one-shots'.

"What's Liper?" Percy asked.

"It's the couple name of Piper and Leo." Travis explained.

"I object!" Jason yelled, standing up.

"_I _object!" Leo yelled after Jason.

"GROSS!" Piper exclaimed.

**"Piper, I love you!" Leo said to his Beauty Queen.**

"I never said that!" Leo looked extremely scared at the looks Piper and Jason were giving him.

**"I love you too, sweetie-pie!" Piper squealed and jumped into his arms.**

"I DON'T SQUEAL!" Piper yelled.

"I've heard you squeal before! Don't deny it!" Drew retorted.

The two half-sisters then proceeded to continue their charmspeaking argument from earlier.

**"Break up with Jason, and we can get married and have lots of little babies!" Leo said.**

Jason looked like he was about ready to explode. His face was turning red, and Percy, Connor, Travis, and Nico were arguing over steam coming out of his ears or not.

"You better run!" Jason yelled at Leo. Leo's eyes widened and he dashed out the door with Jason right behind him.

Everyone else turned their attention back to Connor and Travis.

"Thanks for coming everybody!" Travis said awkwardly.

"Unless you live here, get out." Connor stated, and ushered the remaining demigods out the door.

And to conclude this chapter, I would like to inform the dear readers of Leo's one week stay in the infimary, and Jason's one month dish duty.

**THE END**

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW WITH N SUGGESTIONS!**


	14. M is for MOVIE

**Second upload today! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE MOVIE ZOMBIE BLODD BASH, ZOMBIE BLOOD BASH 2, OR ZOMBIE BLOOD BASH 3, IF THEY EXIST!**

**M is for MOVIE**

"NICO! I got the movie!" Percy yelled as he walked into the Hades cabin.

"Connor and Travis said they can clear out the Hermes cabin so we can watch it, as long as they can come." Nico replied.

"Alright. We might as well call Chris, Leo, Jason, and Frank. Make it a guys night."

"Sure."

***LATER THAT NIGHT***

"Travis, start the movie." Connor said.

"I already got the popcorn!" Travis retorted.

"Fine." Connor heaved himself from the couch, making it look like it was some big deal.

After pressing the buttons on the movie player, he flipped the input and then sat back down.

"Are you sure you guys can handle 'Zombie Blood Bash 3'?" Connor asked.

A chorus of 'yup's, 'yes's, and one 'dude, I was in you-know-what' (I'm guessing you know who that came from) were heard from the Hermes cabin's tiny living room.

After sitting through the unbearably long commercials, Connor pressed play on the remote.

After about an hour and a half of zombie's eating brains, the movie ended.

Connor and Travis were smirking like crazy, Leo had a maniac's grin on his face, Frank looked a little bored, if anything, and Jason and Percy looked entertained.

There was one person none of the boys saw. Nico.

"Percy, where did Nico go?" Leo asked.

"I'm back here." a small voice said from behind the couch.

"Nico? What are you doing back there?" Percy asked.

"I'm scared." Nico said. I know what you're all thinking: the guy who spends most of his time hanging out with dead people is scared of zombies? To be fair, Nico really is just a kid. Plus, zombies are _un_dead, so it makes a little sense.

"Nico, zombies aren't real." Leo said.

"You would've said the same thing about the gods a few years ago." Nico retorted.

"Do zombies have anything to do with greek mythology?" Jason asked.

"No." Nico said quietly.

"Then they aren't real."

"Okay, but if I'm dead in the morning, my head cracked open with my brains in some zombie's stomach, Percy will tell you 'I told you so' for me. Right Percy?" Nico asked.

"Sure thing." Percy looked distracted.

***LATER THAT NIGHT IN NICO'S CABIN***

Nico was laying wide awake in bed, listening for the sounds of a undead brain-eater.

Then he heard it. It sounded like heavy breathing, and uneven footsteps.

Nico jumped out of bed as fast as he could and bolted out the door, straight to his cousin's cabin.

"PERCY!" Nico yelled while pounding on the door.

Percy did open the door, in his pajamas with his hair even more messed up than usual.

"Where's the monster?" Percy asked.

"ZOMBIE!" Nico yelled.

Percy narrowed his eyes, and told Nico to wait in his cabin with the light on because 'zombies hate lights'.

Then Percy ran to the Hades cabin and bolted around back. There he found Travis stomping around like a zombie, and Connor playing heavy breathing sound effects loudly from his iPod touch.

***SCENE CHANGE* **

Chiron _had _been sleeping soundly, until the two Hermes twins _had _to ruin it.

Percy had knocked on the door to his room, with the two boys in tow, saying they freaked out his cousin with zombie noises.

Chiron never can get any sleep, can he?

* * *

**REVIEW WITH N SUGGESTIONS!**


	15. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**SOPA (do not own it) is trying to shut down this website and send us (people who wrote stories on this website) to jail! **

**But!**

**WE CAN STOP IT!**

**Sign this petition:**

**Petitions (DOT HERE) whitehouse (DOT HERE) gov (SLASH) petition (SLASH) stop-sopa-2013 (SLASH) LMzMVrQF**

**Just remove the spaces.**

**Please put this up in your own stories! **

**We still need over 4,000 people, but we can do it! **

**Spread the word! Please! **

**Do it quickly!**


End file.
